Question: Assume this first statement is true: My dad has to take me to school when I miss the bus. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If I do not miss the bus, then my dad does not have to take me to school.
Answer: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.